En hiver
by Petouille
Summary: *COMPLETE* Quand Ginny n'est plus intéressé par Harry, Harry commence à la remarquer.
1. Ginny en colère

EN HIVER

EN HIVER

  


- Ginny en colère -

L'hiver fut de retour à Poudlard. Tout le monde pouvait sentir la neige qui arrivait du nord, mais personne ne savait exactement lorsque les jardins auraient un blanc manteau. Quelques étudiants s'étaient déjà préparés à quitter l'école. Afin d'acheter les cadeaux de Noël, nombre d'entre eux avaient essayé de convaincre leurs professeurs de proposer un week end à Pré au Lard. Mais ce qu'aucun ne savait encore était qu'Albus Dumbledore avait secrètement organisé un jour spécial «Noël au Pré au Lard.» et il ne tarderait pas à l'annoncer aux étudiants. Albus savait seulement qu'attendre le dernier moment ne faisait que renforcer l'effet de surprise. 

Deux jours avant le début des vacances, tous les étudiants, professeurs et fantômes furent convier dans le grand Hall de Poudlard, attendant tous que Dumbledore donne le signal pour commencer à manger.

Mais il commenca à parler, au grand désespoir de Ron, qui commençait à avoir très faim. 

«Comme vous le savez tous, dans deux jours, Poudlard sera pratiquement vide. Vous serez quasiment tous dans votre famille en train de manger un appétissant repas.Et grâce à votre famille, votre cœur sera rempli de joie et d'amour.»

Le ventre de Ron grogna.

"Je suis certain que vous voudriez tous les remercier, et donc leur acheter de magnifiques cadeaux."

Tout le monde le regardait et lui souriait.

Ron murmura à l'oreille d'Harry: «Il va nous laisser aller à Hogsmeade, je le savais!»

Hermione lui mit sa main sur la bouche, l'obligeant à le faire taire. Il bafouilla entre les doigts d'Hermione:«Qu'est-ce qui te prends, espèce de…»

«Fermes la!» dit Hermione, qui enlevait sa main.

«C'est pourquoi,» continua Dumbledore «j'ai décidé de vous emmener à Londres demain!»

Des cris de surprise montèrent de l'assemblée. Les élèves ne s'attendaient surtout pas à cela. 

Dumbledore dut crier pour se faire entendre: «Et bien, mangeons maintenant!» Et la nourriture apparut sur les tables, au grand bonheur de Ron. Bientôt tout le monde eut la bouche pleine.

Ron commença : «Bon, ce n'est pas trop ce que j'attendais, mais ce voyage pourrait être pas mal du tout.»

«Bien sûr, que ça va être pas mal…» dit Harry.

Hermione ne semblait pas être satisfaite de cette nouvelle: «Mhm, ça ne me plait pas trop, ce voyage… J'ai toujours faire des cadeaux de moldus à mes parents, et depuis que je suis à Poudlard, j'ai toujours trouvé des cadeaux originaux!»

Mais Harry et Ron ne l'écoutaient déjà plus et parlaient de leur voyage à Londres. Hemrione décida alors de se tourner vers Ginny, qui était toujours une oreille attentive.

«Alors Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir à Harry cette année ?» Demanda Hermione.

Ginny leva la tête de son assiette : "Hermione, je n'ai pas tellement d'arg…»

«Hermione, pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas tranquille ?» dit Ron , essayant de défendre sa petite soeur.

«Tu pourrais me laisser répondre, Ron!» Ginny dit cela dans une nouveau ton, que personne ne lui connaissait.

"Et bien, Ginny, je suis désolé " continua Ron d'une voix sarcastique, «mais je ne savais pas que tu parlais devant Harry désormais.»

«Excuses moi ! Mais je n'ai plus 10 ans ! Je parlerais si j'en ai envie, je n'ai pas besoin ta permission pour m'exprimer ! Et d'ailleurs, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin!» cria Ginny tandis que tous les étudiants attablés la regarder. C'était extrêmement rare de voir la petite Ginny sortir de ses gonds.

«Ginny, s'il te plait! Cesse de te donner en spectacle!Tout le monde nous regarde!» murmura Hermione.

«Vraiment, Hermione, je n'en ai rien à faire!» murmura également Ginny. «Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour faire un cadeau à ma propre mère, alors je pense qu'Harry comprendra si je l'oublie pour une fois! N'est-ce pas Harry?»

Voyant Ginny le fixant des yeux et qui attendait une réponse de lui, mit Harry mal à l'aise. Il fut si surpris de voir Ginny lui parler sans rougir, qu'il put à peine prononcer un faible: «Bien sûr, je comprends.»

Ginny se leva de table : "J'ai fini, si vous voulez bien m'excuser." Et elle se dirigea vers le couloir de Griffondor.

«Tu as vu ce que tu as fait?» dit Ron, furieux, à Hermione. Et il quitta lui aussi la table.

«Mais j'ai rien fait!» répondit Hermione au dos de Ron. «C'est la faute d'Harry.» Et elle quitta aussi la table. 

«Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?» Harry dit sans s'aperçevoir qu'il n'était plus que le dernier à la table.

/*** A suivre ***/


	2. Un Harry réconfortant

En Hiver

/* Disclaimer : all these caracters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

EN HIVER

Chapitre 2 : Un Harry réconfortant

Harry réfléchit longtemps à ce qu'il avait pu faire de travers, mais il ne trouva rien. Il savait que Ginny avait flashé sur lui dès la première fois où elle l'avait aperçu à la gare King Cross. Il la trouvait très gentille, intelligente dans ses propos et, malgré ses 15ans, il était vrai qu'elle était très séduisante. Bien sûr, il l'aimait bien, mais pas dans le sens qu'elle aurait voulu. Ils avaient une solide amitié et peut être qu'avec le temps, elle finirait par l'oublier. Hermione savait tout ça, elle savait que Harry ne s'engagerait jamais envers Ginny. Donc pourquoi, elle aussi, avait-elle dit que c'était de sa faute !

Harry décida qu'il avait assez mangé de ces délicieuses pommes de terre violettes et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors. Se demandant toujours ce qu'avait pu être sa soi-disante faute, il faillit ne pas remarquer Ginny assise dans un des confortables fauteuils de la pièce commune. Curieux, il se dirigea vers elle. Il devait savoir.

" Salut, Ginny. "

" Harry… Installes toi. " dit doucement Ginny.

Harry sentit un petit fourmillement dans son estomac. Pourquoi Ginny n'avait-elle pas rougit, comme à son habitude quand il lui disait " Salut " ? Il sut à ce moment que Ginny l'avait oublié, comme il le souhaitait quelques minutes auparavant. Mais depuis quand l'avait-elle oublié ? 

" Je suis mal à l'aise Harry… " commenca Ginny.

" Pourquoi ça ? "

Ginny savait que si elle devait parler à quelqu'un, Harry pouvait être un de ceux qui l'écouterait le mieux.

" Je n'ai plus d'argent. Quand nous avons acheter à Ron, son cadeau d'anniversaire, j'ai tout dépensé. "

Harry sourit en se souvenant du magnifique Firebolt, semblable au sien, que la famille de Ron lui avait offer à son dernier anniversaire. Ron avait été très fier de ce cadeau.

" En plus, je ne pourrait pas travailler durant cette année à cause de tous nos cours. Et maintenant, voilà, je suis là, sans argent. " Elle baissa la tête.

Ginny sentit qu'elle allait pleurer. Harry le suspectait également. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de la récouforter.

" Ginny, que penserais-tu si je te prêter un peu d'argent ? " Harry proposa et avant qu'elle ne dit un mot, il continua : " Tu pourrais me rembourser en Septembre prochain quand on t'auras payé ton job d'été. "

Harry, plutôt sûr de lui, était tout sourire. Mais soudainement, il savait qu'il aurait du se retenir.

" Harry, je ne te supplie pas, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Et si tu crois que je… "

" Je… " Harry la coupa. Puis il lui prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. " Je n'éprouve pas de pitié pour toi, tu es la sœur de Ron et avant ça, une très bonne amie. Si tu voulais juste reconsidérer mon offre comme une aide d'un ami… "

Ginny secoua la tête, elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas maintenant. Et sentir Harry tout près d'elle était de loin meilleur que de sentir des larmes couler sur ses jouers. Elle le regarda, sourit puis se leva, toujours sa main dans celle de Harry.

" J'accepte ton offre, je te suis redevable, Harry Potter ." Et elle l'embrassa sur le front, près de sa cicatrice. " Bonne nuit Harry. " dit-elle, tandis qu'elle essayait de libérer sa main.

Mais Harry lui tenait toujours la main. Il devait savoir. Il la regarda. Il était redevenu ce petit garçon timide.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " lui demanda Ginny.

" Pourquoi… " Il ravala sa salive. " Pourquoi Hermione pensait que j'étais à l'origine de ta colère, au dîner ? "

Ginny le regarda droit dans les yeux, surprise.

" Et bien, j'avais déjà quitté la table… Mais je suis sûre qu'elle pense… " Comme Harry ne laissait toujours pas partir sa main, elle se rassit. " Elle pense probablement que je suis toujours amoureuse de toi, et que je suis fâchée que tu ne m'ai pas offert de cadeaux, ou que je ne puisse pas t'en offrir un. Je ne sais pas, je pense que ça serait stupide de sa part de penser ça. En fait, j'étais surtout en colère contre moi parce que j'ai dépensé tout mon argent avant Noël.

Harry pensa qu'elle avait sûrement raison. C'était une sorte de soulagement d'entendre cette explication. Il avait espérait tant d'années que Ginny avancerait et l'oublierait. Mais il remarqua qu'elles lui manqueraient, ses joues rougissantes à chaques fois qu'il s'approchait de Ginny. Elle était aussi tellement maladroite quand il était près d'elle. Elle ne ferait plus jamais ça. Il soupira.

" Tu pourrais, maintenant, me lâcher la main ? "

" Ah, oui, euh, désolé. " Il lui libéra sa main.

" Alors, bonne nuit ? "

" Oui, bonne nuit. " Il se souvint rapidement du voyage à Londres. " Ginny ? " 

Elle était déjà dans les escaliers. " Oui ? "

" Demain… A Londres… Tu voudras que je te montre les grands magasins ? "

" Mhm, oui, pourquoi pas. A demain ! " Et elle finit de monter les escaliers.


	3. RDV aux Trois Balais

Winter's mood

/* Disclaimer : all these caracters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

EN HIVER

Chapître 3 : Rendez-vous aux Trois Balais.

Le très tôt matin arriva. Harry ne pouvait plus rester au lit. A seulement 6 heures, il était déjà parfaitement réveillé. Sans faire aucun bruit, il s'habilla et mit ses lunettes. Il peigna ses cheveux, mais rien ne se passa, ses cheveux reprenant leur désordre habituel. Il descendit dans la salle commune où un feu de cheminée brûlé encore. Il se jeta dans un des fauteuils. Son estomac lui serrait, mais il n'avait pas faim. Il attendrait juste que Ron se lève.

Une heure passa et Harry était toujours seule. Il soupira, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dormir ?

" Harry. " A voice called him.

Harry se retourna d'un coup. " Tu as vu les jardins ? "

La voix était celle de Ginny, qui se tenait près de la fenêtre. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il se demanda combien de temps était-elle restée là à observer les jardins.

" Salut, Ginny. " Il s'approcha d'elle. " Non, j'ai rien vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Il neige depuis pratiquement une heure. Les jardins sont tous blancs. "

Harry regarda par la fenêtre. C'était vrai, les jardins étaient splendides, plein de neige. Il se tourna vers Ginny. Elle était dans sa robe violette de tous les jours. Mais malgré le fait que sa robe était rapiécée de partout, Ginny était quand même très jolie.

" T'as des idées de cadeaux ? " Lui demanda Harry.

" Pas vraiment, je pensais que tu aurais pu m'aider. Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos des Mol… "

" Et les gars ! Vous avez vu ? Toute cette neige ! " 

Ron dévala les escaliers. Il avait l'air content et de très bonne humeur. Ginny et Harry espéraient qu'Hermione ne descendrait pas avant quelques minutes. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'Hermione et Ron avaient tous deux la mauvaise habitude de se mettre en colère dès le matin et pour le reste de la journée. Et dernièrement, Ginny et Harry avaient trouvé cela plus ennuyant que jamais.

Des pas se firent entendre dans la salle. Professeur McGonagall venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

" Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle et Monsieur Weasley… Bonjour ! Je pense que vous allez être les premiers à savoir que le voyage à Londres vient d'être annulé. "

" Quoi ? " Les trois élèves la regardèrent, incrédules.

" Il y a eu une tempête de neige toute la nuit sur Londres et tous les trains sont annulés. Monsieur Dumbledore a donc préféré qu'il serait plus sage d'annuler le voyage. " Elle continua " Bon, je vais attendre que tous vos collègues descendent pour leur dire. "

Elle s'assit à une table près des escaliers, comme ça, tout le monde serait au courant dès leur arrivée des dortoirs.

" C'est pas terrible comme nouvelle ça ! "

" Tu étais le premier à dire que tu voulais aller à Pré au Lard. Peut être que nous irons là bas en échange. "

" Peut être Ginny, la neige n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise chose. " lui répondit son frère.

Harry ne disait rien. Il était quelque peu déçu, mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

D'autres élèves descendaient, les trois décidèrent d'aller déjeuner.

" Attendez moi ! " Hermione leur lança. " Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? "

" Bin oui, t'es un peu en retard, très chère… "

" Pas drôle Ron. "

" Si tu le penses. "

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent. Ils savaient tous deux que le combat commencerait bientôt.

" Harry, allons déjeuner sans elles. " Ron dit en ignorant les deux filles.

" Ron… " Harry commença mais fut stoppé par Ron qui le tira dans le couloir.

Hermione and Ginny se retrouvèrent toutes seules.

" Pourquoi n'arrêterais tu pas de te battre avec lui ? Ca en devient ridicule."

" Je n'ai rien fait Ginny ! Tu as bien vu ! "

" Oui, mais à chaque fois qu'il commence, tu contre-attaques. Laisses le donc ! Il finira par se lasser. "

" Mhm, peut être que tu as raison, mais je pense que… "

" En fait, tu adores ça, n'est-ce pas ? " dit Ginny, souriante.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire : " Peut être… "

Et elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles l'étaient toujours en train quand elles s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors dans le grand Hall. Harry pouvait voir que Ron était déçu des réactions des deux filles. Lui aussi l'était un peu, mais entendre les deux jeunes filles rire était rafraichissant. Jusqu'à l'âge de 10 ans, il avait très rarement entendu des rires qu'il aimait. Mais maintenant, lorsque ses amis riaient, cela le rendait juste heureux. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Il regarda Ginny et cela le rendit encore plus heureux.

Quand Dumbledore entra et annonca l'annulation du voyage à Londres, tout le monde semblait triste. Mais il ajouta rapidement qu'un voyage au Pré au Lard serait prévu pour le jour même. Bientôt, chaque élève l'applaudit fortement.

Le petit déjeuner passa rapidement et chacun se dépécha afin d'être prêt pour le voyage. Les premiers et les deuxièmes années étaient particulièrement contents puisqu'ils n'étaient normalement pas sensé aller au Pré eu Lard dans l'année. Ron, Hermione and Harry décidèrent qu'ils partiraient l'heure suivante. Hermione et Ron étant déjà dans la salle commune, Harry chercha Ginny, et la trouva étrangement silencieuse dans un coin.

" Hermione, Ron and me partont dans une heure, tu seras prête ? " Il lui demanda.

" Je pensais y aller que l'après midi, comme ça, Hermione, Ron et toi, n'auraient pas vu les cadeaux que je vous choisirais. "

" Bonne réponse. Mais tu sais, je suis sûre qu'Hermione nous lâchera pour aller faire la même chose que toi. Du coup, Ron et moi seront tous seuls. "

" Il reste que Ron est mon frère et que je ne veux pas qu'il voit son cadeau. "

" Ok, bon… "

Ginny sentit sa déception. " Mais, je prendrais sûrement une bière au beurre aux Trois Balais à 15 heures. "

" Tu peux compter sur moi, j'y serais. "

" Alors, à tout à l'heure. "

Harry quitta le grand Hall. Ginny ne savait pas quoi penser. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi expressif avec elle, depuis qu'il savait qu'elle avait de l'affection pour lui. Mais, maintenant qu'elle pensait qu'il fallait qu'ils deviennent amis d'abord, il n'était plus distant avec elle. Elle resta un moment dans le grand Hall. Parfois quelques Gryffondors, qui quittaient Poudlard pour Pré au Lard, lui souriaient. Mais elle remarqua plus attentivement le sourire d'un septième année. Il était extrêmement populaire dans sa maison, qui était Serdaigle. Mais personne ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille, bien que beaucoup de filles l'aurait voulu. Pourtant les filles savaient plus que personne qu'il était très attachée à une élève de Gryffondor. Mais comme Ginny n'écoutait jamais les petites affaires amoureuses de Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais suspecté qu'elle intéressait Adam Powle. Elle fut donc très surpris quand il vint vers elle, ce matin là.

" Salut Ginny. "

" Salut… " Elle essaya de se souvenir de son nom. Parvati parlait souvent de lui. " Adam, c'est ça ? "

Il était déçu qu'elle se souvenait à peine de son nom, mais était en fait, heureux de savoir qu'elle s'en été souvenu.

" Tu ne vas pas à Pré au Lard ? "

" J'irais après avoir mangé. "

" Peut être que je te trouverais là bas alors. "

" Si tu veux. De toutes façons, je serais aux Trois Balais à 15heures. "

" Tu peux compter sur moi, j'y serais. " Et il lui fit au revoir de la main en s'éloignant.

Ginny se sentit toute chose. N'avait-elle pas entendu cette phrase 10 minutes auparavant ? Elle s'aperçut soudainement qu'Harry lui avait dit ça, juste avant de partir. Mais bon, elle pouvait voir les deux là bas… A 15 heures… L'un des deux sera sûrement en retard…

Mais cela n'arriva pas. Quand elle entra dans le bar à 15 heures, comme elle l'avait promis, elle vit Harry, Ron et Hermione à une table et Adam Powle, seul à une table, à l'opposé de la salle. Elle avait probablement fait une terrible erreur, mais, Harry était avec son frère et Hermione, donc elle se dirigea vers la table d'Adam.

" Hey, Ginny, je suis content que tu sois là. " lui dit il en se levant et en la faisant s'asseoir à la chaise en face de lui.

Ginny le remercia, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire. Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec lui, n'avait jamais parlé avec un septième année, sauf avec ses frères aînés. Il la regarda, anxieux, quand elle explosa de rire. Il fit de même puis elle se calma. Lui aussi et il commença :

" Ginny, je suis dés… "

" C'est moi qui suis désolée, Adam, je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais ici. Je ne te connais même pas ! " le coupa Ginny.

Elle souriait. Et il sentait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire.

" A vrai dire, moi non plus. Mais… je te trouve très jolie. " Il vit que Ginny rougit avant qu'elle détourne un peu son regard. Il continua : " Et ! … Et tu semble très sympathique. "

Ginny ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. C'était peut être la première fois qu'un garçon lui faisait des compliments et que celui-ci n'était pas un de ses frères.

" C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais un peu mieux te connaître. "

" Et bien, discutons ! " dit Ginny.

" Je ne pensais pas à autre chose. " Il lui sourit.

Ginny rougit de nouveau. Elle commanda une bière au beurre et commença à discuter avec Adam.

Dans le fond de la salle, Hermione et Ron semblaient passer un bon moment. Mais Harry, son menton enfoncé dans ses bras, n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi Ginny n'était pas encore arrivé. Il ne l'avait pas vu rentrer, il avait été distrait par Ron qui mettait une grenouille sous le nez d'Hermione. Mais le moment que Ron avait attendu ne s'était pas passé, car Hermione n'était pas du tout effrayé par les grenouilles.

" Je pensais que Ginny devait venir ? " demanda Ron.

" Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là à 15heures. " lui répondit Harry, s'étirant le dos.

Hermione se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Elle est là, mais ne le dit à Ron, je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait de la découvrir seule avec un gars."

Harry, surpris, suivit le regard d'Hermione. 

" Elle a bon goût. " continua Hermione.

Harry regarda Ginny, riant à la table de…

" Adam Powle ! " Harry cria tandis qu'il se leva de sa chaise.

" Quoi ? Harry ? " Ron ne comprit pas de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il vit ce qu'Harry regardait. " Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec elle ? "

Hermione essaya d'attraper Ron, mais il était déjà la table de Ginny.

" Bien joué Harry ! " lui dit elle sur un ton de reproche. 

" Pourrais tu m'expliquer Ginny ?"

" Ron, je… "

" Attends que Maman apprenne que tu sors déjà avec des gars ! "

" Elle n'a pas à savoir Ron ! "

" Oh, elle le saura, crois moi. " Et Ron quitta le bar en furie.

Ginny, la bouche grande ouverte, regarda Adam puis Hermione et Harry. Harry était furieux. Ses yeux , d'habitude verts, avaient tournés au gris. Et même de si loin, qu'elle était, Ginny pouvait en voir la couleur. Des années d'entraînement à le regarder l'aidaient facilement.

Hermione dit à Harry : " Je devrais mieux le rattraper avant qu'il envoie Coq à Madame Weasley. " Et elle quitta le bar à son tour.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, pendant quelques instants. Quand elle se leva de sa chaise, il se détourna, attrapa les quelques affaires qu'Hermione et Ron avaient laissé, tels les sacs remplis de cadeaux de Noël. Puis il sortit sans la regarder.

" Ginny, j'espère que tu n'auras pas de problèmes. " dit gentillement Adam.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas. " répondit-elle " Je devrais mieux y aller et essayait de parler à mon frère. "

" Tu ne m'ignoreras pas, une fois arrivée à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? " lui demanda Adam, non sans crainte de sa réponse.

" Pourquoi ? Bien sûr que non ! J'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment à parler avec toi. "

Ginny sourit mais elle semblait si énervée qu'Adam ne sut s'il devait lui confiance. Il la regarda sortir. Elle était plus mature qu'il ne le pensait. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser la même chose à propos de Ginny. Il avait remarqué la façon dont Harry avait dévisagé Ginny. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'Harry pouvait être attirée par elle. Pendant plusieurs années, alors qu'elle l'avait relancé pas mal de fois, Harry avait toujours refusé de faire attention à elle, autre comme une amie. Et toute l'école le savait. Mais peut être que cela avait changé. Peut être qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là que personne n'avait encore perçu.

/*A suivre */


	4. Le Cadeau

Winter's mood

/* Disclaimer : all these caracters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

EN HIVER

Chapitre 4 : Le cadeau

Quand Ginny revint à Poudlard, elle vit Hermione parler à Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, Hermione lui fit discrètement signe de ne pas venir. Ron était assis dans un des fauteuils avec ses bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il n'avait pas l'air très gai, et semblait plutôt boudé. Ginny se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle devait faire quelque chose, autre que de penser à Ron… ou Harry… ou même Adam… Elle s'assit sur son lit mais ne put faire autre chose que de penser à ces trois là.

Ron… Il avait quelques raisons pour être en colère contre elle. Du moins, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ne supportait pas sa sœur sortir avec des garçons. Hermione était une experte lorsqu'il s'agissait de convaincre les gens. Ron lui reparlerait dès le jour suivant, peut être même ce soir.

Harry… Il n'avait rien de fait en particulier, mais Ginny devait bien admettre qu'elle avait toujours un faible pour lui. Et même si elle s'était juré de ne plus pensé à lui, elle ne pouvait pas en faire autrement. C'était aussi simple que ça. Pendant cinq ans, elle avait tourné autour de lui, essayant de lui montrer qui elle était. Mais elle avait lamentablement échoué. Elle n'était simplement pas le genre de fille avec qu'il pourrait éventuellement sortir. Quoiqu'elle n'était plus trôp sûre de cela à présent.

Et Adam, et bien, il savait comment la mettre à l'aise. Il était incroyablement gentil et très interessant. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit particulièrement mignon fit penser à Ginny qu'il pourrait être un excellent petit ami. Toutes les filles seraient envieuses d'elle. Mais Ginny ne se pardonnerait pas de sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour impressioner les gens.

Cependant la chose la plus importante était qu'elle n'avait encore rien ressenti pour Adam, ou bien même pour Harry. Elle avait toujours entendu que tomber amoureux de quelqu'un faisait battre le cœur plus vite et retourner l'estomac dans tous les sens. Elle avait senti ce dernier phénomène seulement en lisant des romans… Quand la femme obtenait finalement l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et Ginny n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Pour personne. Toujours assise sur son lit, elle conclut qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré le bon. Elle laisserait le temps décider pour elle.

A ce moment précis, Hermione entra dans le dortoir.

" Et bien ce fut plus dur que je ne le pensais. " dit-elle, en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ginny. " Mais finalement il te pardonne. "

" Mais j'ai rien fait ! "

" Ok, je suis d'accord, mais pour lui, c'est pas tout à fait ça. Tu te souviens, tu es sa petite sœur… Je pense qu'il a simplement besoin de temps… Pour assimiler l'idée… "

Ginny soupira. Hermione avait raison.

" Alors ! A propos de cet Adam Powle ? " s'enquiera Hermione.

" Quoi ? ! "

" Oui ! Je t'ai vu rire avec lui… Et qui fit rire une fille, la gagne… "

" I f you want… "

" Tu es très chanceuse, tu le sais ? "

" Je ne crois pas… "

" Si tu l'es ! Je peux te le dire ! Je n'écoute pas les ragots… "

Ginny doutait fort de cela.

" Euh, execpté lorsqu'un Gryffondor en est mêlé… " sourit Hermione.

Ginny fit de même. Hermione savait comme relaxer les gens.

" Je peux te l'affirmer… Cet Adam Powle… Toutes les filles ont rêvé de lui… "  
" Toi aussi ? " demanda Ginny avec surprise.

" … Bien sûr…. Il a vraiment un beau c.. postérieur… "

Ginny ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles ! Elle éclata de rire.

" J'ai remarqué ça aussi ! "

" Et alors ? … Il est vraiment interessé par toi… depuis des mois… Mais tu ne pensais qu'à Harry."

" Mais je ne le connais pas vraiment. "

" Dernièrement, tu n'étais plus timide comme tu l'as toujours été. Oses ! "

" J'essaierai. "

Ginny ne savait pas trop si Hermione avait parlé d'Adam ou d'Harry.

" Ok, maintenant, je vais aller voir Harry. Il ne m'a pas semblé bien aujourd'hui… " Hermione se leva mais s'arrêta " Ginny ? Tu n'es plus amoureuse de lui ? "

Ce n'était pas une question facile. Mais Ginny répondit : " Je pense que non. "

Hermione laisssa Ginny seule. Celle-ci s'allongea, mains derrière la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, certains des élèves quittèrent Poudlard juste avant le repas. La table des Gryffondors était pratiquement vide. Hermione, Ginny, Ron et quelques élèves d'autres années étaient là. Hermione et Ron parlaient de Noël qui arrivait. Ron essayait sans succès de faire dire à Hermione le cadeau qu'elle allait lui offrir. 

" Harry doit descendre ? " demanda Ginny.

" Que lui veux tu ? " répondit Ron, toujours un peu amer à propos du rendez vous avec Adam.

" Bin, je me demande, pourquoi il n'est pas encore ici, aussi. " aida Hermione.

" Il était réveillé. Ca, je le sais. Peut être qu'il est allé s'entraîner. " proposa Ron.

" Ron, les terrains de Quiddich sont plein de neige. "

" Oh non… " murmura Ginny quand elle vit Adam s'approcher de la table.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui ? " dit Ron.

" La ferme ! " dirent en même temps les deux filles.

Adam s'arrêta à deux mètres de Ginny. Il enleva son sac de son épaule et l'ouvrit. Il y prit quelque chose, referma son sac et le lança de nouveau sur son épaule. Il termina en deux pas, l'espace qui le séparait de Ginny.

" Ginny, il y a quelque chose que je veux te donner. J'espère que tu l'aimeras. " Il tendit le cadeau à Ginny. " Je pars pour les vacances, mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que je vais t'oublier. "

Ginny prit le cadeau. " Tu n'aurais pas d.. "

Mais Adam avait déjà quitté la table et rejoint ses amis.

" C'est quoi ? " demanda Hermione.

" J'en sais rien. "

" Bin ouvres ! " Ron était furieux. Comment Adam pouvait faire un cadeau à sa sœur, il la connaissait à peine !

" Peut être que je ne devrais pas. "

" Ne sois pas stupide. Ouvres le ! " dit Hermione. " Je veux savoir. "

Ginny sourit et se leva.

" Non, je l'ouvrirais demain… Noël est seulement demain. "

" Pfff… " firent ensemble Hermione et Ron.

Ginny s'envola vers le couloir des Gryffondors : " Je vous dirais demain ! "

Elle courut dans le couloir et vit arriver Harry au dernier moment. Elle esssaya de l'éviter. Mais elle arriva seulement à rencontrer l'armure sur le côté du couloir. Ginny tomba lourdement sur le sol, différentes pièces de l'armure éparpillées autour d'elle.

" Ginny ! Ca va ? ? "

Avec sa vieille habitude, Ginny rougit quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle s'en voulut. Voilà qu'elle était redevenu maladroite. Ne pouvant supporter la situation, elle préféra en rire. Harry en fit de même. Elle était si jolie quand elle souriait… Quand elle essaya de se lever, il l'aida, lui tendant sa main, toujours en train de rire. Mais Ginny s'arrêta aussi tôt. Son estomac… Il venait de lui faire signe. Elle regarda Harry. Le sourire de ce dernier disparut immédiatement. Elle ne rougissait plus, ne souriait plus. Elle était tranquillement en train de le regarder. Il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas dû rire de sa chute. Elle n'avait apparemment dû pas apprécier. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle rigolait elle aussi, deux secondes plus tôt. Soudain, Ginny s'écarta de lui, épousseta sa robe et partit rapidement.

Il soupira. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était susceptible. Pendant qu'il remettait les pièces de l'armure ensemble, il remarqua une petite boîte sur le sol. Il se pencha et la ramassa. Il devait y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur… Ginny l'aura oublié. Il l'ouvrit mais elle ne contenait rien. Il décida de remonter dans son dortoir quand il vit une chose étincellante dans l'haume. C'est ce moment là que choisirent Ron et Hermione pour débouler dans le couloir.

" Oh mon Dieu, Harry ! " s'exclama Hermione.

Ron était surpris. " Pour qui c'est ? "

" Oh, non, ce n'est pas… "

" Harry, il est splendide ! " Hermione lui prit des mains le collier qui brillait.

Ron regarda le collier. Il s'en souvenait très bien. Il se trouvait d'habitude dans une bijouterie à Pré au Lard. Il savait aussi qu'il coutait une petite fortune. Sa mère avait toujours désiré un collier comme celui-ci, mais avait toujours dit à son mari qu'elle préférait dépenser l'argent pour leurs enfants.

" Harry… Tu es fou… " continua Hermione. Le collier était fait de perles qui étincellaient comme mille diamants. C'était un bijou très précieux.

" Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est Ginny… " commenca Harry.

" Quoi ? " s'exclama Ron. " C'est pour Ginny ? "

" C'est le sien ! ! Elle est tombée sur l'armure et le collier a dû tomber de sa poche. " clama Harry, se sentant triste car ce n'était pas lui qui était à l'origine de ce collier pour Ginny.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et eurent une révélation commune.

" C'est de Powle. " dit Ron.

" Comment tu sais ça ? " demanda Harry.

" Adam vient juste de lui offrir… comme cadeau de Noël. " répondit Hermione.

Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Powle avait fait un cadeau merveilleux à Ginny. Il pensait à son petit bracelet qu'il lui avait acheté. C'était ridicule par rapport au cadeau de Powle. Furieux contre lui, il tendit la boîte à Hermione.

" En attendant, voici la boîte. J'espère qu'elle sera contente de le retrouver. " Harry quitta le couloir. Pendant des mois, il avait développé de nouveaux sentiments envers Ginny, mais elle semblait maintenant l'ignorer.

L'après midi fut calme. Hermione lisait un bouquin, Harry et Ron jouaient aux Echecs et Ginny écrivait à ses parents.

" Tu parles du collier ? " demanda Ron, en essayant de l'énerver.

" Ne sois pas stupide, Maman pourrait envoyer une Beuglante pour ça ! "

Hermione fit un petit sourire, ainsi que Ron. Seul Harry n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

" En plus, je crois vraiment que je devrais lui rendre quand il rentrera. " continua Ginny.

Hermione la regarda. Elle savait que Ginny avait pris la meilleure décision. Elle aurait fait la même chose. Mais malheureusement, personne ne lui avait encore offert un tel cadeau.

" Oui, c'est mieux. Surtout s'il n'y a rien entre toi et lui. " dit Ron.

Harry, qui n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation, y entra : " C'est juste, surtout que tu n'es sorti avec lui qu'une seule fois. "

Ginny le regarda. Elle se demanda quand est-ce que son estomac arrêterait d'agir bizarrement. Mais comme c'était nouveau, elle n'en avait jamais assez. Harry s'était décidé à lui parler. Elle aurait préféré d'autres circonstances et un autre sujet de discussion, mais c'était mieux que rien.

" Je pense que je n'accepterais un tel cadeau que de l'homme qui serait mon mari. " finit Ginny.

Comme il sentit un nouveau fourmillement dans son estomac, Harry prit note mentalement note de sa remarque, même s'il ne sut pas qu'il l'avait fait. Après cela, Ron gagna facilement, Harry ne portant pas asssez d'attention au jeu. Les deux garçons allèrent à la table où les deux filles étaient assises. Hermione les regarda avec suspiscion.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les gars ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Mais rien d'autre que vous embêter… " répondit Ron.

" Non, s'il vous plait, laissez moi travailler. "

" Tu es en vacances ! "

" Et je veux travailler ! "

" Meuh non ! Tu fais juste semblant ! "

" Ah oui ? "

" Oui ! "

" Tant pis pour toi … Je viens juste de lire et donc d'apprendre un nouveau sort. "

" C'est ça ! Je te crois ! " insista Ron.

" Hermione ! Ne fais pas ça ! " cria Ginny, qui avait vu le bouquin que lisait Hermione.

Elle vit Hermione lever sa baguette, mais avant que celle-ci ne s'en serve, Ginny se jeta sur Hermione. Les deux filles se battaient pour avoir la baguette d'Hermione, mais elles ne prenaient pas le combat au sérieux. Ron et Harry les regardèrent et commencèrent à les soutenir. Inconsciemment, Harry soutint Ginny et Ron, oubliant qu'Hermione voulait lui jeter un sort, la soutint.

" Je l'ai ! " dit Hermione.

" Non ! Pas encore ! " Ginny lui arracha des mains.

" D'accord ! T'as gagné ! "

" J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! "

Ginny se leva et sauta autour d'Hermione, et finit dans les bras d'Harry. Maladroitement, il la félicita. Réalisant où elle était, Ginny s'écarta de ses bras. Hermione saisit l'opportunité qui se présentait et reprit sa baguette.

" Je retire ce que j'ai dit : J'ai gagné. " dit Hermione et elle continua rapidement en pointant sa baguette vers Ron. " Lovus Stupidus. "

Immédiatement Ron se tourna vers elle. " C'était quoi ? "

" T'inquiètes pas ! Ca ne fait pas mal. "

Ron lui sourit : " Ok… d'accord… " Il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer des yeux.

" Oh non, Hermione, je connais ce sort. " dit Ginny " Tu viens de le changer en parfait idiot ! "

" Bien sûr, il est amoureux maintenant. Tout ceux qui sont amoureux agissent comme des parfaits idiots. "

" Je ne suis pas amoureux. " dit Ron. Mais il regardait Hermione avec tant d'insistance, qu'il était effectivement amoureux.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de rire. " Hey, Hermione, s'il te plait ! Rends moi le normal ! "

" Dans une heure ! Laisses moi en profiter ! "

" Ok, dans une heure, mais je ne veux pas le voir comme ça… Pauvre Ron ! "

" Voudrais tu venir avec moi à la cuisine Ron ? " demanda Hermione.

" Comme tu voudras Baby… "

Ginny and Harry rirent de bon cœur : " Ca c'est du Ron amoureux ! " dit Ginny.

Ron prit la main d'Hermione et la dirigea vers la cuisine. Ginny et Harry se regardèrent. Il étaient seuls maintenant. Ginny alla dans un fauteuil et Harry la suivit pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil d'en face.

" Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? " demanda Harry après un moment de silence.

" Pourquoi pas bavarder ? "

" A propos d'eux… Je suis au courant que ce sort ne marche que si les deux sont amoureux… Depuis quand le sont-ils ? "

Ginny sourit. Harry était un mec. Il ne pouvait pas voir ou sentir ces choses.

" Depuis environ 2 ans… "

" Quoi ? T'es sûre ? "

" Harry ! T'en avais pas la moindre idée ? "

" Je savais qu'il l'aimait bien… Comme amie… "

" Oh non ! Il l'adore… mais ! Il ne veut pas l'admettre. Hermione l'a admit depuis un bon bout de temps pourtant. "

" J'aurais bien voulu le savoir plus tôt ! "

" Mais regardes les ! C'est évident ! "

" Tu sais, je n'ai pas trop le temps de les regarder… Les cours, Quiddich… "

" Je vois… Tu es très occupé… "

" Oui. "

" Tu sais quoi ? "

" Non, mais tu vas me le dire. "

" L'an dernier, j'ai failli te demander pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quiddich. "

Harry la regarda et rit : " Sérieux ? "

" J'étais… Je pensais que j'avais une chance… "

Ils discutèrent tout l'après midi. Ginny ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle parlait avec lui sans avoir peur de dire des bétises. Et pour Harry, il pensait qu'il avait été bien stupide pendant 5 ans d'avoir ignoré une fille aussi drôle et vivante que Ginny. Quand Hermione et Ron revinrent dans la salle, se tenant toujours la main, ils s'en aperçurent à peine car ils étaient plongé dans une discussion sur les Moldus. Harry avait découvert que Ginny, comme son père, était une mordue des moldus. Harry savait enfin ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui offrir.

Cassant leur conversation, Hermione lança : " Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant ces trois heures ? "

" 3 heures ? " demanda Ginny, regardant la main de Ron qui tenait toujours celle d'Hermione. " Je croyais que ce sort ne durait qu'une heure ! "

Soudain, Ron lacha la main " Un sort ? Quel sort ? "

" Aller, on n'est pas si stupides ! " dit Harry.

" Il ne s'est rien passé ! " s'exclama Hermione.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Ginny se tourna vers Harry, se pencha auprès de lui et lui dit dans l'oreille : " Je dois savoir. A+ ". Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir : " Je t'attends ici. "

Quand Ginny fut hors de vu, Harry se tourna vers Ron : " Alors ? "

" Il ne s'est rien passé… Elle te l'a dit. "

" Bon, je ne demanderais pas. "

" Bien. " Ron semblait soulagé.

" Mais seulement si tu m'aides. "

" A quoi ? "

" A avoir une aide de ton père. "

Ron ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry voulait une aide de son père mais puisqu'Harry avait promis de ne rien demander, il ne demanderait pas non plus.

/* A SUIVRE */ 


	5. Amoureux ?

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

EN HIVER

Dernier chapitre ( 5 ) : Amoureux ?

" Alors, avec Ron ? Je veux savoir. " demanda Ginny, assise sur le lit d'Hermione.

" Ginny ! Parles moi fort ! " murmura Hermione tandis qu'elle fermait les rideaux de son lit.

" Alors ? ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? " redemanda Ginny mais cette fois-ci en murmurant.

" Ginny, je pense que ton frère et moi sommes ensemble..." Et Hermione sourit à pleine dents.

Ginny sauta sur le lit et embrassa Hermione "Excellent ! "

" Je sais ! ! "

" Mais comment ? Le sort ? " Ginny était toute excitée par la nouvelle.

" Chut… " supplia Hermione " Disons que j'ai tiré avantage du sort. "

" Et ? "

" Nous étions sensés aller à la cuisine, mais… " Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait continuer. " Dans le couloir, je l'ai embrassé. "

" TU l'as embrassé ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais la première à faire le premier pas. " Ginny changea rapidement d'avis. Hermione était assez forte pour faire le premier pas avec Ron.

" Et nous sommes aller à la serre… " Hermione sourit quand elle repensa à elle et Ron dans la serre. Ca n'avait pas été très confortable, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal.

" Et quand est-ce que le sort s'est fini ? "

" Bien, ça c'est la surprise… Je ne sais pas du tout. "

" Quoi ? Tu veux dire que Ron… ? "

" s'est réveillé du sort, et, appréciant le moment, a continué… "

Ginny n'avait pas rit autant depuis longtemps. C 'était du Ron tout craché. Elle était surprise par leur comportement à tous les deux. Hermione et Ron s'aimaient bien depuis des années sans vraiement le savoir. Finalement, c'était arrivé très vite. Mais elle se demandait s'ils étaient contents de la façon dont ça s'était passé… Pas très romantique tout ça… Et Ginny était romantique. Elle n'avait pas embrassé de garçon encore mais avait toujours imaginé que son premier baiser serait romantique. Ses pensées se tournèrent automatiquement vers Harry. Se souvenant qu'il l'attendait dans la salle commune, elle essaya de quitter le lit d'Hermione, mais celle-ci ne la laissait pas partir. Hermione voulait parler et une impatiente Ginny l'écouta encore pendant 2 heures.

A 23 heures, la salle commune des Gryffondors était silencieuse. Toutes les bougies avaient été soufflées par Professeur McGonagall une heure avant, indiquant ainsi le début du couvre feu. Toujours dans l'un des deux fauteuils, Harry était éclairé par la lumière du feu de la cheminée. A 16 ans, Harry n'était pas très grand et pas aussi mignon qu'Adam Powle. Il n'avait pas sa carrure, ni ses muscles. Mais il était athlétique et pas mal dans son genre. Beaucoup de filles volaient autour de lui comme des abeilles autour d'une reine… comme Ginny en avait eu l'habitude. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait été attiré par elle toute la journée, comme un magnet de moldu sur un frigo. Elle était jolie, si… Il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il leva la tête. C'était Ginny.

Elle se tenait là, lui souriant, derrière le fauteuil avec les mains sur le haut de celui-ci. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, accentuant leur couleur verte. Elle se pinca les lèvres. Elle se sentait bien. Depuis sa " révélation ", elle savait que chaque fois qu'elle voyait Harry, cela ferait le même effet sur elle et elle adorait ça.

Harry se leva et dit : " Vas y, assieds toi. " Il lui proposa son fauteuil.

" Merci." Ginny s'assit et pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'Harry avait laissé sur le fauteuil.

Harry rappocha l'autre fauteuil. Aucun des deux ne se sentaient nerveux. Tout l'après midi, il avaient été là, discutant ensemble. Un sentiment de bien être les envahit tous deux.

" Tu as tous tes cadeaux ? " demanda finalement Harry.

" Oui… Ca n'a pas été simple pour celui de Ron… et pour le tien aussi. " Ginny rougit. Mais Harry ne sut pas si c'était à cause de lui ou du feu.

" Tu n'aurais pas dû. " lui répondit-il, essayant d'être plus relax, mais il était en fait très content qu'elle ait pensé à lui.

" Alors tu vas m'offrir quoi ? "

Harry lui sourit. Elle était curieuse, comme toute sa famille. " N'essaies même pas. Je ne te dirais pas. "

" Aller, dis moi ! " insista t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Il fit la même chose, et murmura : " I can keep a secret, even from you. "

Il la regarda et se demanda comment elle faisait pour être aussi jolie. Ses cheveux étaient levés dans un chignon et quelques mèches rebelles tombaient en anglaises sur ses joues. Pas vraiment au courant de ce qu'il faisait, Harry tomba doucement à genoux et leva sa main droite. Ses doigts lui touchèrent tendrement la joue gauche, la couvrirent puis tombèrent dans son cou. Quand la main arriva dans sa nuque, juste en dessous de son chignon, Ginny trembla un peu, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas froid, au contraire. Elle se pencha vers lui tandis qu'il l'attirait vers lui. Il ferma ses yeux et elle en fit de même. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ginny and Harry partageaient leur tout premier baiser ensemble. Il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains. De nouveau Ginny trembla sous la chaleur de ses mains. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle glisssait tout doucement du fauteuil. Et soudain, le baiser fut cassé par une Ginny qui venait de tomber sur le sol. " Merde ! " murmaura t-elle, essayant de ne pas regarder Harry. Mais elle ne put résister et le regarda en gloussant.

Il lui souriait : " Je t'adore comme ça. "

" Comme quoi ? Un tapis ? " dit-elle en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait.

" Non… Comme… Je ne sais pas… Comme tu es, je pense. "

" Ca veut rien dire. " Elle remarqua qu'il lui tenait toujours la main.

" Je sais. " Il se rapprocha d'elle. " Peut être que c'est parce que… Je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureux… "

Rien n'aurait pu être mieux comme cadeau de Noël pour Ginny. Elle avait souvent rêvé de ce moment. Comme elle lui souriait, Harry ne put résister et l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux et les nouvelles émotions qui l'avait envahi plus tôt refirent surface. Son moment romantique était ce soir là et elle le ferait durer. Involontairement, le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné entre les deux jeunes gens. Ils étaient seuls sur Terre et loin de Poudlard. Ils savaient seulement qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et rien ne pouvait les séparer… sauf le bruit de pas entrant dans la salle. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, se fixant des yeux, hésitants…

Finalement Ginny se jeta dans un des fauteuils et se replia sur elle-même. Et Harry voyant entrer le Professeur McGonagall, se dirigea vers celle-ci.

" Harry, que fais tu là ? " Elle semblait surprise. " Tu attends le père Noël ? "

Harry lui fit un sourire ravageur " Peut être… "

" Vas te coucher… " Elle lui sourit en retour.

" J'y allais, j'y allais… "

" Bien, bonne nuit. " Elle fit demi-tour.

" Bonne nuit, Professeur. "

Harry attendit qu'elle ne le vit plus et se dépêcha de rejoindre le fauteuil où l'attendait Ginny. Mais elle n'était plus là. " Ginny ? Où es tu ? "

Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il se tourna et vit face à Ginny. Elle était aussi grande que lui, ses yeux bruns qui le fixaient. Il se rapprocha vite d'elle et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il savait seulement qu'il voulait être avec elle, qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Il voulait la sentir contre lui. Et à ce moment, il comprit ce dont les autres gars parlaient… Il la désirait. Il se sépara d'elle et Ginny le regarda, un peu choquée.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? "

Harry rougit, comment pouvait il lui expliquer qu'il était juste comme les autres gars. Il essaya de parler : " Je ne peux pas… Je… "

Ginny était intriguée, elle était sûre qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, les baisers de ce soir étaient des preuves.

" Ginny, c'est juste que tu… tu es si jolie. "

Elle sourit, soulagée. Le compliment était tellement mieux que celui d'Adam.

" Et je me sens très à l'aise à toi. "

Il fit une petite grimace. " Peut être trop… "

Réalisant ce qu'Harry voulait dire, Ginny ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle avait compris et Harry se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue et dit : " Je te vois demain. "

Il quitta hâtivement la pièce pour son dortoir.

Ginny baissa la tête. Contente d'elle même. Son moment romantique avait fini bizzarement, mais elle trouvait que voir Harry incapable de se contrôler était assez mignon et plutôt un compliment pour elle. Elle finit par sauter et rire comme une enfant devant la cheminée.

" Mademoiselle Weasley ! "

S'arrêtant tout de suite, Ginny se força à regarder le Professeur McGonagall. Ginny se demanda alors combien de tours de surveillance celle-ci faisait par nuit. Elle vit qu'elle n'était pas très furieuse de la trouver là en pleine nuit. Peut être qu'elle avait une chance d'aller à son dortoir sans une déduction de points pour sa maison.

" Vous pensez tous les deux que je suis stupide ? "

Ginny baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. " Non, Madame. " La scène était plutôt embarassante.

" Imites le et vas te coucher, s'il te plait. "

Ginny n'osa pas discuter et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

De retour à son dortoir, Harry s'allongea sur son lit. Quelle soirée !

" Hey, Harry ? "

Ron avait glissé de son lit et s'était approché de celui d'Harry. Harry le vit passer entre les rideaux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? "

Harry se demanda s'il devait parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre Ginny et lui. Il décida finalement que Ron devrait attendre avant de savoir qu'il était vraiment attaché à sa sœur.

" Je lisais… dans la salle commune. "

" Oui, moi non plus, je peux pas dormir… Je n'arrête pas de penser à … " Ron hésita, Harry était son meilleur ami, il pouvait tout lui dire. " A hermione. "

" Je sais. "

" Tu sais ? "

" Ron, c'est tellement évident vous deux. "

" C'est vrai ? "

" Bien sûr, crois moi, cet après midi, avec Ginny… " Harry soupira, il ne l'oublierait décidement pas ce soir. " Nous avons parlé de vous deux, et de la façon dont vous êtes attirés l'un vers l'autre. "

Ron se sentit soulagé et souvint tout à coup de la réponse qu'Harry attendait.

" Harry.. J'ai eu la réponse de mon père… "

Harry replaca ses lunettes sur son nez. " Et ? "

" Il a dit que tu devrais oublier, et plus tôt garder ton argent pour plus tard. " Ron questionna Harry du regard.

" Dommage " celui ci répondit " Tu aurais adoré… "

" C'était mon cadeau ? "

" En fait, c'était un cadeau pour toute ta famille… Un voyage au Japon. L'an prochain, ils accueilleront la coupe du monde de Football et ça vaut vraiment le coup. Je suis sûr que ton père et Ginny auraient été dingues de toutes les trucs de Moldus qu'on peut trouver là bas. "

Ron le regarda trè surpris. " C'est toi qui est dingue !… Mais oui, ça aurait été super ! " Ron lui sourit, rêvant du voyage. "

Harry s'était souvenu que Madame Weasley l'avait invité à passer l'été au Terrier, comme tous les étés depuis six ans. Chaque été, il était content d'y retourner, les Weasley étaient comme une seconde famille pour lui. Et de plus, Ron était son meilleur ami. Ron et Harry adoraient passer les vacances ensemble. Mais Harry pensa à ce qu'apporterait le prochain été. Ginny serait là également. Et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que lui et elle se séparent avant l'été. Quelque chose lui disait qu'entre elle et lui, cela pouvait durer. Il s'endormit en repensant à leurs baisers.

Le matin suivant, comme Harry et Ron ouvraient leurs cadeaux, Hermione et Ginny les rejoint dans leur dortoir. Les deux filles s'assirent en face d'eux et leur demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient eu. Ron était plutôt heureuxe que sa mère l'eut oublié jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui tende un présent de sa part.

" De maman… " Elle dit en souriant. " Et pour toi, Harry. "

Harry prit le cadeau que Ginny lui tendit et, après avoir hésité, le déballa. Il sourit en voyant la photo dans le cadre. Hermione, Ginny et Ron se trouvaient tous les trois à la table des Gryffondors. Ginny mangeait silencieusement tandis que Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient.

" Merci pour la photo, Ginny. " Harry était un peu déçu de reçevoir un cadeau pas très spécial.

Elle regarda Ron et Hermione qui se parlaient sans s'occuper d'eux. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille " Il y a une autre photo cachée dans le cadre. Tu pourras y jeter un œil plus tard. "

Harry se sentit flotté, après tout, il avait droit à un cadeau un peu spécial. " Et c'est pour toi. " Il lui tendis une petite boîte. Finalement, le bracelet serait le cadeau. Elle le passa à son poignet et tout à coup, le petit bracelet à l'origine blanc, vira à l'argent.

" Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

Harry ne savait pas trop comment dire " Euh, c'est un peu un truc de fille… mais le bracelet est sensé virer à l'or, l'argent, en blanc ou en noir… Ca dépend de ton humeur. " 

" Et l'argent veut dire… ? "

" Je suppose que tu dois être heureuse. "

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. " Oui, je le suis. "

Hermione et Ron se lèverent.

" Vous venez manger avec nous ? " demanda Hermione.

" Bien sûr " répondit Harry.

Harry se leva et proposa sa main à Ginny, alors qu'Hermione et Ron commençaient à partir. Quand Ginny prit la main d'Harry, aucun d'eux ne remarqua que le bracelet avait viré à l'or puis était redevenu argenté quand Ginny avait laissé la main d'Harry. Comme Hermione et Ron étaient devant eux, Harry et Ginny eurent la chance de pouvoir discuter sans être entendus de leurs amis.

" Ginny ? " demanda Harry " Tu crois qu'on va s'entendre ? "

Ginny le regarda droit dans les yeux. " Pourquoi pas ? "

" Je sais pas. Peut être que Ron ne voudra pas qu'on sorte ensemble… "

Ginny se sentit comme au Paradis, Harry pralait de leur futur ensemble… comme un couple… De nouveau le bracelet vira à l'or puis à l'argent. Harry la dévisagea, elle semblait surprise par ses mots mais heureuse. Et elle était encore plus jolie que la veille. Il l'arrêta.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur l'autre photo ? "

" Rien à part moi, la nuit dernière… Après que tu sois parti… "

Harry sentit la honte revenir en se souvenant de son départ maladroit. Il devint impatient de voir Ginny sur la photo. Seulement elle sur la photo, qu'il pourrait regarder à volonté. Mais pour le moment, elle était là. En face de lui. Et pour la première fois de la journée, il se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent. Mais Harry cassa le baiser, comme la veille.

Ginny le fixa et fit une petite grimace " Encore ? "

" Non ! Non… " Il éclata de rire. " Je voulais juste te dire… " Il reprit son sérieux.

" Quoi ? "

" Euh, je crois, je crois que je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux de toi… Je crois que je le suis déjà… "

Il la regarda de ses yeux verts, attendant peut être une réponse.

" Harry, c'est… "

Mais Harry l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne put finir sa phrase. Il adorait l'embrasser. Ginny était si passionnée, dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, mais il aimait plus particulièrement qu'elle soit passionné avec lui. Ils finirent leur baiser et se regardèrent, plus heureux que jamais.

" Regardes ça ! " dit Harry, stupéfé.

Le bracelet brillait. Il était doré, et il semblait qu'il le resterait pour le reste de la journée.

Ginny ne put s'empêchait de dire : " Je dois probablement être très très heureuse… "

/* A ceux qui veulent une suite à cette histoire, le fic 'Tendres Années' peut l'être J Bonne lecture ! Et merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent mes histoires, Allie (je le précise, je suis française) */


End file.
